


Shall We Get Intimate?

by lokiarrty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teenlock, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiarrty/pseuds/lokiarrty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Have you ever had sex?</em><br/>What?<br/>Sex, John. Have you had it?<br/>Uh, yeah…(blushing) why?<br/>(silence)<br/>Have you?<br/>(silence)<br/>It’s okay if you haven’t.<br/>I know.<br/>So, you haven’t.<br/>Really John, like you didn’t know.<br/>I didn’t know.<br/>Of course you knew.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Get Intimate?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Давай станем ближе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442223) by [step_aside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/step_aside/pseuds/step_aside)



> I just really wanted an excuse to write teenlock. Nothing makes me happier than teenage Sherlock and John having sex. This is basically just 2,000 words of smut, not much plot, but who cares...
> 
> Enjoy.

Sherlock tentatively slipped his shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor unceremoniously. John, standing in front of him, copied the motion. They stood there, facing each other shirtless and nervous.

“Uhm,” Sherlock reached out and placed his hand on John’s naked waist and stepped forward, “Should we kiss?” He asked nervously.

“Yeah, I think… Yeah,” John smiled shyly, looking to the floor. When he looked up he was met with Sherlock’s lips. It was quick and clumsy and when they pulled away they both laughed.

“Here,” John said placing his hands on either side of Sherlock’s face and positioned his head until it was angled down toward him. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Sherlock’s, soft and chaste, and a lot less clumsy then the first attempt had been. John pushed up into the kiss and Sherlock’s lips parted. They deepened the kiss; slowly getting the hang of how their mouths moved together, the nervousness slowly slipped away and was soon replaced with want.

Sherlock’s breathe quickened, pulling John’s body toward him until they were flush together, their hips rocking and grinding against one another. John pulled away, sucking in a sharp breath and smiled at Sherlock.

~~~

_Have you ever had sex?_

_What?_

_Sex, John. Have you had it?_

_Uh, yeah…(blushing) why?_

_(silence)_

_Have you?_

_(Silence)_

_It's okay if you haven't._

_I know._

_So, you haven't?_

_Really John, like you didn't know._

_I didn't know._

_Of course you knew._

_I can’t see everything like you can, Sherlock. Plus if I had to guess, I would have thought you had._

_Really, why?_

_Do I really need to answer that?_

_Yes._

_(Stays quiet)_

_(Motions to continue)_

_Well you're not bad to look at. You're really confident, and your voice..._

_My voice?_

_Yes, Sherlock, your fucking voice is like sex._

_(Blushes)_

_____

Sherlock leaned back in to kiss John, this time there was no hesitation, no clumsy mashing of mouths, just full of pure want. John sucked on Sherlock’s lower lip causing both of them to moan. Sherlock copied him, and smiled mischievously as he pulled away. He reached for John’s jeans, unbuttoning them, as his mouth eagerly went to John’s neck.

“Sherlock,” John moaned, his head rolling back, exposing his neck.

Sherlock worked his jeans open; as he pulled them down, his mouth worked down John’s body, trailing kisses across John’s chest and stomach, until he was on his knees and John’s jeans were around his ankle. Sherlock’s hands gripped John’s waist and pulled him forward. He teased John by mouthing around his cock, kissing his stomach and hip and biting at the elastic band of his pants.

“Fuck, Sherlock,” John was gasping, his hands going to Sherlock’s shoulders, pulling him closer.

Sherlock took the elastic band into his mouth again and stretched it until it couldn’t stretch anymore and let it go with a snap.

John sucked in a sharp breath, his hips bucking forward for any type of contact, a whining moan exiting his lips. Sherlock brushed his lips across John’s clothe cock before looking up at him through his lashes. John was biting his lip, his hips moving back and forth as if under their own accord.

“I’m not gonna lie, I don’t know what to do,” Sherlock said in a low voice.

“Oh fuck,” John closed his eyes, “I don’t care, anything, Oh my god, Sherlock, touch me.”

Sherlock hooked his fingers into the waistband of John’s pants and tugged them down, John’s still hardening cock jutting up from his body. Sherlock looked at it, taking in every angle, every glistening drip of pre-come, the darkened red tip, the fine blonde hairs around the base, and he leaned forward licking a drip of pre-come from the shaft to the tip and John gasped and bucked, his cock rubbing against Sherlock’s cheek.

“You taste… good,” Sherlock said surprised.

“I swear to god Sherlock, if you don’t touch meh-” his sentenced ended with a groan as Sherlock took him in his hand, pumping him in a steady motion, his thumb brushing over the head.

“This is how I like it,” Sherlock said looking up at John, “Tell me how you like it.”

John bit his lip and grabbed Sherlock’s wrist, stilling him. He had never been so turned on in his life and if he didn’t stop Sherlock’s touch it would be over all too soon, though he was pretty sure he could go a few times tonight.

“Did I do it wrong?” Sherlock said with a hint of a tremor in his voice. It was a strange thing to hear coming from him. He was always so confident and John had to remind himself that Sherlock wasn’t the experienced sexual god he had made him out to be.

“No, you’re perfect, I just don’t want to finish yet,” John said sinking to his knees, mirroring Sherlock‘s position.

Sherlock’s cheeks reddened further and he smiled shyly, “Oh.”

 

~~~

_I bet Molly would have sex with you._

_Really?_

_Yeah, she’s had a big crush on you since I introduced you two._

_I don’t want to have sex with Molly._

_Why not?_

_(Looks away)_

_Oh._

_Oh?_

_It’s fine you know._

_What’s fine?_

_If… You know…_

_Oh…_

_Yeah._

_Is it?_

_Of course it is._

_(Smiles)_

_Sometimes… sometimes I think I might be…_

_Might be?_

_Bisexual._

_Not just… gay?_

_No, I like girls… I like girls a lot._

_Have you ever been with a guy?_

_I kissed a bloke once. (laughs)_

_Who?_

_Uh, uhm…_

_I know him don’t I?_

_(Blushes and looks away)_

_It was Greg wasn’t it._

_We were drunk._

_You kissed him._

_Yeah, I don’t think he remembers though._

_Definitely not_ _._

_\---_

John quite liked the look of a flustered Sherlock, but he mostly enjoyed the fact that he was the first ever privileged enough to see it. He grabbed the base of Sherlock’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Where the other’s were calculated and tested, this was messy and spontaneous. The obscene sound of smacking lips and loud groans filled the room and Sherlock kept tugging and grabbing at any part of John he could get his hands on. John was weirdly glad no attention to his cock was being made because he was so close just from the sight and touch of having Sherlock frantic beside him. 

“Let me touch you,” John whispered.

“John,” Sherlock sucked in a breath.

He pulled John in for more kissing not wanting any of their contact to be lost. When they finally pulled apart enough to breathe they rested their foreheads together and kept their eyes locked. Without looking away John’s hands went to Sherlock’s trouser buttons.

“Can I?” He asked, he tilted his head slightly and planted a small kiss on the corner of Sherlock’s mouth.

Sherlock nodded unable to do anything else.

“Should we move to the bed?” John asked, his hands unbuttoning Sherlock’s trousers as if to emphasis his statement.

Again Sherlock just nodded. They got up, John’s knees red and aching, along with his cock. Sherlock hovered by the bed unsure what to do. John went behind him and wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss at the base of his neck.

“Okay?” John asked.

“Of course,” Sherlock said breathlessly.

John finished his task of undressing Sherlock and slipped his trousers down, his pants were an expensive looking black cotton. John smiled.

He rested his hands on Sherlock’s hips and kissed his shoulder blades, taking it slow and trying to coax the nervousness from Sherlock’s body.

“John,” Sherlock complained, and John’s smile widened.

John’s thumbs slipped to the waist band of Sherlock’s pants and tugged them down until they pooled at Sherlock’s feet with his trousers. John had always admired Sherlock’s arse in clothing but naked he was unable to stop himself from running his hands down the curve. Sherlock took in a surprised breath and let out a little laugh.

“I thought I saw you admiring it,” Sherlock said, his voice still shaky, whether from nerves, arousal, or both.

He turned around slowly and their eyes met. They moved in sync as if it were a choreographed dance; their bodies closing the gap and mouths coming together passionately and languid. John moaned low and deep and all at once as if in unspoken agreement they were on the bed with Sherlock below him, his legs wrapping around John‘s waist. They groaned in unison as Sherlock’s cock rubbed against John’s thigh and John’s cock rubbed against Sherlock’s stomach, their mouths still moving together, tongues searching and teeth clashing. Sherlock’s hips canted up in unabashed wanton and he whimpered. John lifted his hips and realigned them until their cocks rubbed against each other.

~~~

_I don’t know if I’m gay… I don’t think that’s the correct term._

_But you don’t like girls?_

_I don’t like... anyone,_

_I read somewhere that that’s a thing._

_Asexual?_

_Yeah, you read it too?_

_Yeah, but I don’t think I’m that either._

_So you’re not gay, bi, straight, or asexual…_ _I’m confused,_

_Me too… I don’t like being confused._

_(Silence)_

_John?_

_Yeah?_

_I…_

_(silence)_

_I’ve never been with anyone._

_I got that, yeah…_

_But I’m not sure if it’s because I don’t feel that way or because I’ve never given it a chance._

_But you’ve had chances._

_Multiple._

_Why didn’t you take them?_

_I didn’t feel those urges I do when (Cuts off)_

_When?_

_Nothing..._

_So who did you almost do it with?_

_I’ve never gotten that far to almost ‘do it with’ anyone. I’ve been offered, been kissed and asked to go further, but I never let it._

_So, who ‘offered?’_

_Victor_

_Victor Trevor? Really, I didn’t think he swung that way._

_(whispers) I didn’t know you did either._

_He’s good looking, why’d you turn him down?_

_I don’t feel that way towards him._

_Fair enough._

_Who have you been with?_

_Sarah, Janette, and Cathy._

_Ah, experienced are you._

_Shut up._

_Why… Why do you think you might be bisexual?_

_Because sometimes I get turned on by men._

_Like who._

_I’m not going to answer that._

_Good._

_____

“John,” Sherlock gasped, “Oh god.”

Their lips broke apart as Sherlock threw his head back and focused on the slow pooling heat of his abdomen. He had masturbated before out of need and necessity but this was nothing like touching himself. This was like being lit on fire from his toes as it slowly, slowly crept up his body until he was fully engulfed. It was too much, it wasn’t enough. He was vaguely aware he was gasping John’s name.

John bit his lip unable to decide what he liked watching more. Sherlock’s pleasure filled face, with his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut, or the way their bodies moved together, Sherlock’s thinner longer cock, purple and hard rubbing against John’s thicker one, his hips thrusting up to meet John’s in wanton need. Both were incredibly arousing, so he switched his gaze back and forth between the two. But of both looks it was the moaning and whimpers that escaped Sherlock’s lips and the way he would breathlessly gasp John’s name when John did something with his hips that Sherlock liked, that had him closest to the edge. He could tell Sherlock was close; god so was he, so he licked his palm, reached between them, and took them both in his hand.

Sherlock’s eyes flew open at the new sensation, so much tighter and more accurate, the touch sent him into oblivion, just two tugs and he was spilling over John’s hand and cock and stomach. He let out a scream, the fire that started as an ember burning across his entire body, engulfing everything.

“Oh fuck, oh Sherlock,” John moaned. He had been with other people but no one had ever looked so beautiful when sent over to edge. He pumped himself fast; using Sherlock’s come as lube. He leaned over Sherlock, spilling onto Sherlock‘s stomach, his head falling into the curve of Sherlock’s neck muffling his scream of pleasure.

He collapsed on top of Sherlock; their ejaculation sticky between them, but neither seemed to mind. They stayed like that until their breathing leveled and their hearts steadied.

~~~

_So does anyone… turn you on?_

_One person does… but I’m not sure if it’s arousal or just general affection toward him._

_Him?_

_Them._

_Okay, so it’s a guy… do I know him?_

_(Looks away)_

_Is it like an actor or something-_

_You know I don’t watch movies John._

_-because I’m rather attracted to all of the Bond men._

_Now I know why you like those horrible films._

_So not famous…_

_Lets not do this._

_Sorry._

_(Silence)_

_Maybe I am asexual._ _It seems the most logical because I don’t really get aroused._

_Yeah…probably._

_____

“So not asexual,” John said into Sherlock’s neck.

“That appears to be the case,” He said.

They burst into laughter, John curling around Sherlock, laughing into his neck, as Sherlock shook below him. John finally pushed himself up and smiled down at Sherlock who smiled back up at him.

“We should clean ourselves up,” John said.

“We could take a shower,” Sherlock recommended.

“Mmh,” John agreed.

“John?” Sherlock’s smile faded into uncertainty.

John watched him waiting for him to continue. Sherlock opened his mouth and closed it, unable to say what he wanted to.

“What is it?” John asked, suddenly concerned.

“Would you mind doing this again… later, I mean you don’t have to. I know you have a preference for females, but I was just thinking that- well I certainly liked it a lot, but if you would want to- if you were amenable- I wouldn’t be opposed to repeating. Mayb- mphh,” John cut off his rant with a kiss.

“I want you,” John said.

“You have me,” Sherlock whispered.

“Then I’ll keep you,” John said kissing the tip of Sherlock’s nose.

“I hate this conversation right now,” Sherlock cringed.

“But do you feel better. Do you want to… to be together,” John asked hopefully.

Sherlock nodded and a smile spread across his face and John kissed him again, his own smile pressing against Sherlock’s.

“I feel sticky,” Sherlock said with a grimace.

“Yeah we should probably take a shower,” John agreed kissing him again.

“I could go again,”

“Me too,” John said, his smile growing wider.

“Can we do it in the shower?”

John smiled down at him and got off the bed, pulling Sherlock up after him.

~~~

_John?_

_(Looks at Sherlock)_

_I have a proposition._

_A proposition?_

_Yes, it’s very beneficial to us both._

_How so?_

_It allows us to both test a theory._

_Which is?_

_Whether you’re bisexual, and I’m asexual._

_You’re talking about.._

_Yes._

_Me and you…_

_Yes._

_Trying to get each other off?_

_Uh… yes. That is exactly what I’m proposing._

_Okay._

_Okay?_

_Yeah._

_(both smile)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
